


When the Circus Comes to Town

by skeletonnerdy



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1930s, Alternate Universe - Circus, Bullying, Cute, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:15:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22608388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skeletonnerdy/pseuds/skeletonnerdy
Summary: It's a dead by daylight au inspired be some of the cosmetics. I tried...
Relationships: David King/Quentin Smith, Dwight Fairfield/Jake Park, Nea Karlsson/Meg Thomas, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

David King was a mechanic of the age of 25 with perfectly-coiffed hair and a pencil thin mustache. He had an open-necked button up shirt with rolled up sleeves.

He was leaned back again the shop he worked at watching people running around the street while smoking with his friend and co-worker, Nea Karlsson.

Nea wore the same outfit as David but, unlike David, she had her shirt buttoned up and had bandages dangling from her belt. Not many people know she was a woman, she very convincing at being a man but it sucks that she felt the need to hide that fact to just have a well paying job.

They always liked to go out and smoke together, they always liked to judge people together.

"The circus is coming soon, see over there" 

She said pointing to the usually empty lot near the park, being set up for a circus with balloons, vender stand, and things of that sort.

"Actually some of thoses circus girls are pretty cute, maybe we should help them get a few brownie points and maybe a little bit of ass." Nea smirked, stomping out her cigarette and looking at David.

"HUUUUH" yelled another co-worker of their, Jed Olson, young man of unknow origin with a weird thing for butts.

"NOT TALKING TO YOU JED!!!" Nea yelled at him.

"Really? Trying to flirt with the circus freaks? Nea, I thought you had standards." David said smirking at her. 

"Ok, but you look at them." She said gesturing towards the young workers running around.

There were three younger workers running around doing set up.

The one that caught David's eye the most was the young boy, around 19 at most. He was wearing dark brown pants, boots covered in mud, a unsaturated blue button up shirt, and brown suspenders pulled down dangling as he ran. His most notable features was the dark bag under his eye, showing a lack of sleep from a mile away.

There was a blonde girl with a big, bright smile on her face. She had an assortment of strange body art coverings her body. She has a light yellow button up shirt with a brown vest over it, the sleeves were pushed up very high as to not get them dirty. She has a lot of bracelets jingling on her wrist, she has a tambourine hooked to her belt. Her most noticeable feature was her cowgirl boots that kicked up dirt as she danced around.

Lastly, there was a ginger girl with a long, floral skirt, tall boots, an off the shoulder shirt, and a locket around her neck. She was carrying a small box full of paper, presumably flyers for the carnival tonight.

But as David and Nea were watching the carnival workers work, David noticed three more people who worked there. These three look much less friendly. Two of them were large imposing figure while the other was much shorter compared to them, but still taller than David, who was not short by any means, looked just as intimidating.


	2. Unwanted Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Look these nerds actually talk to people

He felt slightly intimidated by these large figures, but thought to himself "David King isn't afraid of anything."

"Yeah, lets go Karlsson" He finally said to Nea.

"Sweet~ I call dibs on the ginger" She said making her way over to them.

David jogged along after her not as excited to talk to some randos who worked at the circus as she was.

Nea walked up to the young ginger girl who was carrying boxes of stuff back and forth. The girl looked confused and skeptical be mildly standoffish to them but, soon became friendlier.

"Hello... Sirs" She said looking Nea up and down.

"Hello Miss, Me and my friend here just happened to notice you three could uses a little help with some set up for tonights carnival." She said 

"Me and David over here are from the Auto-Repair shop down the road, buisness is slow and was hopen to help a pretty doll like yourself." Nea flirted

"Oh thank you so much, my names Meg by the way. I would love your help." She stated. 

"As for you, David was it, I just know Quentin would LOVE your help setting you the tent." She said, pointing to the young boy now known to be Quentin.

David looked over at the young boy. He was holding old, rusted stakes in his teeth trying to keep hold of loop that was trying to slip out of his hands. He had a mallet in his hand as well. It was obvious he was struggling and frustrated.

"Hey, you need some help there." David said crouching behind the boy.

Quentin freaked out from the stranger behind him. He let go of the tent swinging around with the mallet still in his hand as if he were about to hit David. 

He studdered back after his instincts calmed down he looked at David with pure, confuses bordering on disgusted at the much older stranger behind him.

David starred at him for a while noting certain features he didn't see before. He could see a little dirt on his face and shirt, the finger less gloves he had on, and the cross neckles wrapped around his wrist, showing he was obviously religious.

"Who the hell are you?" Quentin said with a scowl on his face.

"Your little ginger friend said I should help you but, you seem to have your panties in a knot about it." David said with frustration in his voice.

Quentin scoffed at him than proceeded to grab the side of the tent and put it down with the stake.

David was still leaning over him and made no move to leave despite Quentin's obvious discomfort.

Quentin angerly huff as David leaned over him but, he still did his job despite the discomfort. 

David not taking the message Quentin wanted him to screw off put his arms around Quentin. He took his hands in his as if he were a child who needed help cooking.

Quentin was about to snap a him before a man walked up to them, snatching David off of Quentin.

"Who the Hell- " David was about to say before catching his tongue.

David looked at the man. He was fairly tall compared to David. He had brownhair pushed out of his face, blue eyes that looked as if they were going to kill David, a black and red striped undershirt with a brown vest over it. He had a broom in his other hand and he looked angery to the point of beating David with it.

"I don't think he wants you on him."


	3. Macmillan Estate

"Fuck you! You son of a bitch!"

Joey could hear his co-worker, Yui Kimura, shouting at their boss, Evan Macmillan.

Joey was sitting with there other co-worker, Jake Park, a young Korean man.

He worked hear much longer than either Joey, Yui, or anyone else. He worked here at a young age when Archie Macmillan, Evan's father, he was a not very kind man to put it very VERY lightly, Jake had scars in many places from him and so did Evan.

Evan wasn't a shining example of a good person either. He was a racist prick who would constantly used slurs to all of them...

Just like his father.

That's why Yui was yelling he called her and Jake dirty and disgusting for being asian. 

*WHAP*

Joey hear Yui get smacked in the face.

This was the first time that had happened.

This was the first time that had happened... to her.

Joey had being hit by Evan before and god knows Jake had felt worse in his years in the mines.

One day at work Evan desided to call Joey a racial slur, which Joey did not appreciate, he flipped out when he said this. Joey then raised his voice and went to grab Evan's arm. Evan immediately turned around a whapped Joey in the face. Yelling for him to shut up and how dare he raise his voice at him, how he could ruin his life in many ways. Joey was so stunned he did nothing. 

But that was in the past.

Evan walked out of the other mining area with Yui following behind him with her head down and a head on her cheek.

"The work day is over for today and you all have tomorrow off, I have important plans and I don't trust any of you not to fuck anything up when I'm not keeping and eye on you." 

Jake went and pulled them up. Yui had started to hide behind Joey trying her best to be as far away from Evan as possible.

When they got to there work lockers Joey changed as quick as possible. He saw that Jake was helping Yui calm down. So Joey just said good bye and when off.


	4. Crowds

Claudette just had to insist on going to the carnival. It was loud and cluttered but worst of all there were people. 

Dwight was never a social person. He was a recluse with his only social interaction be with Claudette, a good friend and college. She was very nice and also had a hard time being social but compared to Dwight it crazy. 

Dwight agreed to go none the less. His friend wanted to go and it only happens once a year, it was the least he could do.

"I'm ready!" He yelled to Claudette threw the large house.

"Ok, wonderful." She said sparking with delight.

"I really appreciate you coming I know be in public is difficult but It's so much easier with you around." She smiled.

"It's nothing." Dwight chuckled nervously while looking away.

Claudette and Dwight walked out of to the streets. They were pack but not as much as expected, Thank God.

They looked around the carnival. It wasn't officially open yet but some of the performers were entertaining small crowds of people as they waited.

People were smiling and munching on food. Some of the performer were dressed it colorful outfits. 

Soon the tent would be open.

This was going to be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took forever. Me and the friend who work on these with me on another different storys :P 
> 
> Chapter 1 of that is done but I shouldn't have taken so long on this. Sorry its underwhelming.


End file.
